bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Gyras Generale Vittorioso
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30867 |no = 1488 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = La storia afferma che Gyras non lasciò quasi mai la Capitale imperiale, ma la sua concreta personalità spesso lo portava a sognare ad occhi aperti di spedizioni e conquiste in terre lontane. Se si fosse distaccato da Randall, avrebbe soggiogato gli oppositori durante la formazione del loro stato sovrano, probabilmente unificando i loro territori con quelli dell’Impero di Randall. In questo modo si sarebbe evitata la nascita della Federazione, così come quella di qualsiasi altra nazione più piccola. Inoltre, il potere e l’influenza di Elgaia sarebbero stati anch’essi molto diversi. |summon = Io sono fatto per le campagne. Mi batte il cuore solo a pensare alle nuove terre che esplorerò da solo. |fusion = La fusione è efficace ma non può sostituire gli allenamenti. Dopotutto è meglio raggiungere il successo col sudore che col sangue. |evolution = Mi sento molto più utile in campo. Posso raccontare queste storie di guerra per farlo divertire, una volta a casa! |hp_base = 6995 |atk_base = 2484 |def_base = 2268 |rec_base = 1938 |hp_lord = 8145 |atk_lord = 3014 |def_lord = 3012 |rec_lord = 2438 |hp_anima = 9262 |rec_anima = 2140 |atk_breaker = 3312 |def_breaker = 2714 |atk_guardian = 2714 |def_guardian = 3312 |hp_oracle = 7995 |rec_oracle = 2885 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Valore sentinella orgogliosa |lsdescription = +100% ATT per le creature di terra; +50% ATT e PS massimi; +15% riduzione dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono; considerevole aumento barra BB quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità |lseffect =* |lsnote = Fills 7 BC after 30,000 damage |bb = Avanguardia imperiale |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge l'effetto di probabile rid. ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni; considerevole aum. ATT e DIF delle creature di terra x3 turni; leggera rid. danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono x2 turni |bbnote = 10% reduction, 100% Atk, Def for Earth types & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Forze imperiali: Amartus |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; potente combo di 10 attacchi di terra su 1 nemico; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; aggiunge prob. Scintilla critica e considerevole aum. ATT e DIF di creature di terra x3 turni |sbbnote = 100% Atk/Def for Earth types, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 660 |ubb = Tempesta del coraggio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT per 3 turni; probabile potente Scintilla critica e notevole riduzione danni da creature di acqua e tuono per 3 turni; enorme aumento ATT e DIF di creature di terra per 5 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 200% Atk, Def of Earth types, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & 350% Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Anima del pioniere |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta i danni elementali; aumenta considerevolmente il numero dei colpi |esnote = Triples normal hit count & 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * * per Acqua e Tuono |bb10 =* * * * * per Acqua e Tuono |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * per Acqua e Tuono * * * * |evofrom = 30866 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 125% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono per 2 turni al SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 10% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia le probabilità di successo di Scintilla critica del SBB |omniskill3_4_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di terra di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% added to attack for 3 turms |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Signori di Randall |addcatname = Gyras Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Debuffer)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *30 Sp - Potenzia le probabilità di successo di Scintilla critica del SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 2 (Danni elementali aumentati)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono per 2 turni al SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia le probabilità di successo di Scintilla critica del SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni al SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}